It Must be Fate
by LaurelPrincess
Summary: A one-shot devoted to my crush on Valentines Day. Mineplex Survival Games. Followed up with some messages and songs. Love you, K. Miss you.
1. Story

**This is my Valentine's Day present! This is a one-shot dedicated to my crush, and laced with stories about me in real life and in-game. Not all of the things mentioned are entirely true, though they are close to the truth (i.e. names Laurel and Kent, home of Michigan, age of 15 (fun fact, I used Ludington, Michigan as my fake home because my grandma has a cottage there and we visit every summer, so I know the area)). I never played Minecraft with him (I don't even have a regular MC account, only Xbox and PE. And for the record, I don't know much about Mineplex either, only from YouTube), he told me his account name once, but I can't remember it. Rikimaru is his account name on the website we talk on, and LaurelPrincess is, obviously, my name here. But honestly, the story about what happened with him is 100% true (as are how we look). I don't claim to know how he feels about me, or even how he'd react to things anymore (meaning, this situation would never happen, I have no idea what he'd do if we really were in this scenario), I just felt like writing this for him, though I doubt he'll ever read it. He read part of Hardly Human, a long while ago, and I don't think he'd look around at my other stories. If he does, well, K… I guess you finally know how I feel about you…**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Love, L.**

* * *

(Italics is chat stuff)

(Bold is beginning and end ANs, as always)

(Please read beginning AN)

* * *

My name is Laurel. I'm a fifteen-year-old girl from Ludington, Michigan. I have straight (medium-dark) brown hair that comes down a few inches below my shoulders, and my eyes are hazel (mostly green with an inner ring of brown, though it changes due to light sometimes).

I love to play Minecraft, and a lot of other video games. Today, I was playing on a server, Mineplex.

It was only my third time playing on a server, I'm more of a survival, collect everything, sort of player. My older brother sometimes teased me for making lots of potions and collecting lots of ore, even though those were my favorite things to do: mine and make potions and enchant.

I wasn't one for pvp, and could barely do any but simple parkour, but I did like to hop on the server every once in a while and goof around on the mini-games.

But today, I was hanging around in the lobby, waiting for a Dragon Escape lobby to open up, since there apparently was some YouTuber playing it and making a Lot of people flood the game, when I spotted a familiar username.

_Rikimaru has joined Mineplex_

My breath caught in my throat, wasn't that… the username my old friend had told me…?

Quickly, before he joined another lobby or game, I messaged him.

_/msg Rikimaru Hey K, it's me._

Almost instantly, he sent me a message back.

_Laurel? I forgot you had an account, how you doing?_

_I'm good, Kent. You still have Skype, right?_

_Yea, Rikimaru, just like always._

_Okay, mine's LaurelP._

_Hang on a sec._

It took a moment to switch to Skype and call him.

When he picked up, I caught my breath. He hadn't changed at all. Short, dark blonde hair and friendly gray eyes exactly like they were the day he left, and he was still super skinny (he's naturally thin and bony). As always, he had a wide grin on his face. We hadn't seen each other's faces since that day...

I first met Kent in the beginning of my eighth grade year of school, when he moved to Michigan from Wyoming (the Wyoming part is true. He moved back to my home state, where he was born and raised, from Wyoming, where he lived for a few years). He and I became very good friends after we found out how many interests we shared, including the Warriors series and video games like Minecraft and Pokémon.

But my dear friend moved after the end of the semester, a mere four and a half months since we'd met. He moved to Wisconsin, and I hadn't seen him since, though we did often talk through a pm system on a website he frequented.

I probably didn't look too different either, even though it had been over a year since we last saw each other. The only difference really was that I had cut and donated my hair, to Locks of Love, and got caramel-colored highlights (true).

"Hi, Kent" I greeted him.

"Hey, Laurel" He responded

No matter how much we tried to hide it, I would admit I was feeling very awkward, and I was sure he was too. What do you saw when the only correspondence you've had with someone for the past year was though messaging? Not even remotely personal?

And I would easily admit we've had our fallouts because of that. I never used the website except to talk to him, but there were many days when he would go on the website to check on things and update, but would ignore my messages. He said he would stop doing that, and had been better at answering, but sometimes it still happened, like recently he hadn't answered my messages for a week.

My best friend in school, who had met Kent when he was here, had said she thought he had a crush on me, because of 'The way he looked at you' Thanks a lot for the vagueness, Skyler! (Once again, close, but not her real name. This is what she likes to be called. I'm sending her the link to this. She better read it!) Honestly, Skylar was the only one I'd ever told that I had a crush on Kent...

"So, you wanna play some Hunger Games?" Kent asked.

"Sure" I immediately responded, despite the sinking feeling in my gut. Oh god, pvp…

"Great! SG 6, okay?" He said.

I moved the Skype window to the background and jumped back into Minecraft, moving away from Dragon Escape and going over to the Survival Games lobbies, clicking on SG 6.

Choosing the beastmaster kit, I took a moment to observe Kent's skin, since he had gone silent for a long moment. It was a classic assassin-warrior type skin, with red-black clothes/armor. Sometimes it's hard to tell what a skin is supposed to be without actually talking about it with the person.

My skin was simply called 'Flower Girl' (my actual skin in Xbox version) A girl with long, light brown hair with blue, pink, and yellow flowers entwined in it, and green eyes. She wore a blue dress with a brown vest, a brown headband, and slipper-style shoes. I liked it. Sure, my brother called it a hippie skin, but then again, he was a boy, and his character was some kind of robot-templar-knight thing.

"We are teaming, right?" I asked nervously as the lobby was filled and the countdown started.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kent frowned though Skype, "Teams are allowed, and it's been so long since we saw each other. Besides, we need to catch up"

"I thought that's what we were using the messaging for" I said, bitterly, "I, at least, told you pretty much everything that's been going on around here in Ludington since you left. All you've told me was what you got for Christmas!"

And it was surfacing again, my mostly dormant anger at him. I had poured out everything to him, and he barely said anything.

I shook my head as we were teleported to the pedestal, "Never mind. You apologized and said you felt guilty, that's the end of that. Let's just focus on the game"

I dashed away from spawn, though I spotted Rikimaru going towards the chests in the center. I grabbed a few chests on the way, but got only armor and food, no weapons. My wolf followed me around, having no more use than getting in the way and giving away my position, since I wasn't fighting anyone.

"Kent, where are you?" I asked, looking around, partially amazed I hadn't been killed yet, "I don't have a sword!"

"I'm killing someone! Hang on a moment!" He was very loud.

"Use your wizard powers! Kill him" I encouraged Kent, using a bit of an inside joke (explained in part 2, Messages).

"You still remember that? Okay, I got him. Where are you?" He said, laughing.

"You're a wizard, Kenny!" I joked, "Umm… I'm next to some kind of farm?" The Frost was still pretty far off, and people were dropping like flies.

"Hang on a moment, I've got a player tracker and you're the closest person, I'm coming"

A moment later, I saw Kent's avatar coming towards me. Where I had a mix of gold, chain, and leather, Kent had mostly chain and gold, with an iron hat. He gave me a wood sword, while he was using a stone axe. However, he did need some food, which I was quick to supply him with. I was careful not to hit him, and warned him not to hi me because of my wolf. He was using the warrior kit.

"There you go! Now let's get hunting!" Kent said eagerly, his face lighting up on Skype.

"Okay" I muttered.

I followed him, and it was only a short while before we ran into someone.

I called it out, "Kent, there's someone with a stone sword and decent armor over there by that big tree!"

"Thanks, let's go in!" He replied, switching back to his axe, "We can take him! We have better armor, and there's two of us"

"Got it!" I called back, my nervousness dissipating now that I was armed. My brother had taught me some things about pvp, in our multiplayer world, so I wasn't exactly hopeless when it came to fighting.

(Note: Fighting scenes are so much easier to write when it's not in a game, when it's actually characters fighting. No defined rules of movement like there are in MC. I've written two actual fight scenes that take place in MC, not from the pov of people playing MC (one was the squid fight scene in Hardly Human and the other was a partial Survival Games story I wrote) and those were a lot easier)

We charged towards him, brandishing our weapons. He obviously saw us, and thought he could take us.

I slashed him a few times, and Kent got some good chops with his axe. I sent in my wolf and then took a few hits, the other player focusing on me, but it only got me down to half health, where I backed up and let Kent take the kill.

"Good job, how's your health looking?" He asked, tossing me some more armor.

"Regening" I said plainly, "Got down to half. You?"

"Only took out a couple of hearts. By the way, got any mushroom stews?"  
"I have one, but it's all mine! Mwahahahah!" I cackled.

"You're weird, but then again, aren't we all?"

"What do you mean? No, only us few chosen ones are allowed to be weird!"

"You all good now?" Kent asked.

"Yeah, I think I got that maniacal laughter out of my system"

"I meant your health"

"Yeah, my health's good too"

(This sounds scarily like a conversation I would normally have with any one of my friends)

We moved out again, keeping an eye on the Frost as we looted chests and killed people. After a while, I noticed something going on in the chat.

(completely random made-up generic usernames)

_KillerPanda66: Hey, is Rikimaru in this game?_

_Ponylov3r: Rikimaru? Wanna team?_  
Then I noticed Kent was replying, whenever I stopped to check a chest and he had a moment, he would type a message.

_Rikimaru: Sorry, guys. I don't team with random people._

_Ponylov3r: Why not? :(_

_Rikimaru: Teaming with someone already, old friend of mine._

With a secret little smile, I added.

_LaurelPrincess: Yeah, he's MY friend. Dunno why you wanna team with him, but Riki's my teammate! Wizard and Sorceress forever!_

"What does that mean, Laurel?" Kent asked, "Wizard and Sorceress?"

I grinned, "Well, we've already established that you're a wizard. You know how I make up stories all the time and write them down, right?"  
"Yeah, and?"

"In a dream I once had, I was a sorceress, the daughter of an extremely powerful mage. My magic was specialized to life, which controlled all the elemental powers. So I like to call myself Laurel, the sorceress princess" I said.

(That was an actual dream I had. In my stories involving her, Laurel in the name of my sorceress character who specializes in life magic, and who is also secretly (or she doesn't know that she is, depends on the version of the story) the lost princess of a fallen magical kingdom. I know, I have weird dreams. Might be based slightly off of my name (which I had before the dream))

"Interesting" Kent said, obviously not knowing what else he could say.

"Frost's coming in. Time to move" I said bluntly, noticing the snow and ice had crept closer since we had stopped to talk.

"Right, there's a supply drop coming in, and six tributes left. Let's go" He pulled out his compass and started sprinting towards the supply drop beacon, me following close behind.

By now, we had chain armor and some iron. We both had stone swords, and I had the supplies to craft an iron sword, as well as plenty of arrows.

"Hey, Kent, you got a bow for me?" Out of all the things I'd gotten so far, a bow wasn't one of them.

"I've got only one, but barely any arrows"

"Can I have them? I've got stuff for arrows, and I'm admittedly better at shooting than close up pvp"

It was true, I'd spent a lot of time in singleplayer honing my archery skills on mobs and target ranges. (so totally not true of me, the most pvp I've done was in a multiplayer world with my brother and sister, and we were just punching each other to death for some reason. That and the one time where my brother nearly killed me because he thought I'd taken some of his stuff when it was really my sister who had (not the first time that's happened), and I ended up killing him because I had a better sword and better armor on)

"Okay then, but I get the iron sword!"

"Fair"

He handed over the weapon and ammunition, which I immediately set in slots in my hotbar, which was set up like this: Stone sword, bow, steak, mushroom stew, pumpkin pie, bread, raw beef, arrows, cooked pork. A lot like I set it up in survival, with the sword, bow, and food in the ninth slot, but naturally, survival meant I had tools set up in the other slots.

We found our way to the beacon, where we killed someone less geared than us. One person was left until the deathmatch.

When the crate landed, I opened it while Kent kept watch, "Awesome! Diamond sword and iron chestplate!"  
I put on the chestplate, maxing out my armor, and we headed to spawn. I gave Kent the diamond sword and crafted the iron sword and arrows for myself.

By then, someone must have died, because the deathmatch counter was ticking down.

"Ready?" I asked, making sure my hunger was full before we teleported.

"Ready" My friend affirmed, that huge grin still plastered on his face.

We were teleported, and the deathmatch began.

I drew back my bow and aimed at the particle effects where a player was standing and waited. Once the counter ticked down to zero, I first checked to make sure I wasn't aiming at Rikimaru, then let the arrow fly. I hit my target, Ponylov3r from earlier, and kept firing arrow after arrow at him/her. I wasn't in range to send my wolf after them, however.

I kept half an eye on Kent and the other player, who were fighting. Ponylov3r was chasing after me, and I had to run before they hit me.  
I heard the canon as Kent killed the other player, and had to keep running.

"For Narnia!" My friend yelled as I passed him, charging towards Ponylov3r.

Since he was distracting my attacker, I turned and charged up my bow, waiting for a moment of opportunity. It didn't take long. Kent sprinted away from Ponylov3r after doing some good damage, though I had no idea how many hearts either of them had.

I fired two arrows in succession while Ponylov3r tried to run away, and ended their game decisively.

"Good run. How many kills you got, Laurel?" Kent asked, coming up to me placidly.

"Four, I broke my old killstreak of two" I replied.

"That's good. I got six, and my top killstreak is ten. Not too bad, eh?"

I couldn't help it, I smiled, "Not too bad. How you wanna end it?"

He thought for a moment, then stated, "I will sacrifice myself so that my lady will win"  
It took me a moment to register what he'd said, "Wait, what?"  
Without a word, Rikimaru turned and ran, right into the Frost at the edges of the arena.

"Kent!" I exclaimed, more than a little confused as the notification popped up on my screen.

LaurelPrincess won the game!

"Why would you do that, Kent?" I asked, annoyed. I was teleported back to the lobby.

"For you, of course. Silly little Laurel!"  
"I am not little! I'm a few weeks younger and a few inches shorter! That's all!"

"Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed that Survival Games with surprise guest, my old friend Laurel! Don't forget to like and comment! She doesn't have a YouTube, but she writes stories. I'll link her profile in the description, so go show her some love!"  
I recognized what he was doing after a moment of confusing, "Wait, Kent, are you doing an outro?"  
"Thanks for watching, guys! See you in the next life!"

There was a long pause, where he was probably shutting off his recording software, then he said, "So yeah, I'm a YouTuber (he's not in real life. I just wanted to accuntuate how little I actually know about him ever since he moved away). My channel isn't too big, I only have about 10K subs"  
"Ten thousand is still a lot" I commented dryly, "The most amount of views I have on one of my stories is barely five thousand (Hardly Human)"

"Yeah, it really is. That's a lot more people than I know in real life"

"Now tell me, what was the real reason you suicided so I would win?"

He sighed, "Fine. I get the feeling that was the first game you'd gotten this far, and I didn't want to risk killing you"

I almost wanted to punch him, I was so annoyed, "Kent! It's me, it's not like I would break down crying because I only got second place! Sure, I don't play SG much, but I would have been perfectly happy to get second, it's the best I've ever gotten!"  
"Also…"

"What?"  
"I didn't want to risk that you'd be upset. It's the first time I've seen you in over a year, and… I've let you down so many times, Laurel…" My friend's voice trailed off.

My voice caught in my throat, whatever anger had been forming dissipated, "We've talked about this, Kent. It's fine. I do get a bit annoyed at you, but you've never really let me down"

"Yes, I have" He insisted, "You tried so many times to meet up with me, and I did nothing! I never made an offer, I never tried to go, I never even told my family about your offers!"  
While I was looking for something to say, I heard another voice from my friend's side of the call, "Kent, why are you yelling…? Oh"

Switching to Skype, I saw Kent's younger brother, Jack, standing behind him. I'd only met Jack once, and only in passing.

I greeted him, but the younger boy was staring at my face, since apparently my friend had switched his screen back to Skype too.

Without a word to me, Jack turned to his brother and deliberately said, "So Kent, is this that girl from Michigan who you like?"  
I felt warmth flood my face, and Kent immediately stood up and shoved his brother towards the door, yelling, "Get out, and stay out! Everyone leave me alone for a while!" He slammed the door behind Jack.

As he returned to his desk, I pondered over what to say.

"Is it true?" I eventually asked, "I thought you told me that you liked that girl called Amanda at your new school"

Kent's face was as red as mine felt, and I was suddenly very glad that only my mom was home. My dad and siblings loved to bug and tease me.

"I may or may not have lied… Amanda is a popular girl at my school. She's pretty, sure. But no one's even anywhere near as beautiful as you" He admitted, his face flushing an even darker red.

"Kent…" I whispered, amazed.

Soon after I'd met Kent, I had realized that I really liked him. I never said anything about it to my friends until long after he was gone, however, because another one of my friends had said she liked him. But then again, my friend Juliette was never near as close to Kent as I was. He'd never trusted her and had barely known her either. Kent had told me so much about himself that he said he'd never told anyone else.

It had always been us. The moment Kent met me and my friends was because of me, when I'd announced in our Civics class that my favorite book series was Warriors. Kent's head had whipped around, and he'd stared at me with a huge grin on his face. That was when we'd first met, united by our common interests. I remembered it all. Kent had run by my side in my least favorite class, gym class, and we had talked about how he played Trouble in Mineville. During the ballroom dancing unit in the same class, I'd danced the Foxtrot with Kent for the test because his partner had been gone. On the way to the pep fest at the middle school, we had walked together and talked about everything, and I had learned so much more about him. And most of all, the Halloween dance. Kent hadn't been planning to come, but he did, although he didn't have a costume. I was dressed up like a frontier girl and Skyler was working in the haunted house. We'd spent a while sitting upstairs watching people dance. We requested a song, Viva la Vida by Coldplay, and the DJ made us get up and dance although we hated it. We snuck around the back and stood there, pretending to dance. After that, we went downstairs to where concessions were and I bought a bag of candy for us to share. We sat there and talked the whole time, messing around with glowsticks and decorations and stuff. It was the best school event I'd ever been to. And so many amazing things never would have happened if I hadn't ever met Kent.

(Every single bit of the above two paragraphs is true. All of it)

"I really, really like you, Laurel, in a way I've never felt about anyone else"  
"I really, really like you too, Kent"

That was the way it always was with us. Never like with anyone else.


	2. Messages

**Some of the messages from our conversations. I cut out a few personal things that he's asked me not to tell anyone.**

**Conversations (multiple messages on the same subject) are the lines in between the two asterisk marks. Otherwise, they're independent messages.**

**L is me, obviously (though my name on our chat website is actually one of my Warriors names, Aquashimmer), and K is Kent.**

* * *

L: Kent, why do you never answer me? I send you these messages to talk to you because I like to, not to just talk to myself... Do you even read my messages? Do you even want to talk to me anymore? I miss you Kent, but if you don't want to talk to me... then I won't... Sometimes I wish I could know what you are thinking, so I can know if you think like me... and I wish you could know what I'm thinking sometimes... Why did you have to move so far away? I miss not seeing you at school every day, I miss not hearing your voice, I miss just talking forever about nothing, just because it's me missing you... do you miss me...?

*Conversation Start*

K: My 4 year old cousin thinks I'm a wizard!

L: What do you mean "thinks"? Aren't you though?

K: SHH! no one else knows!

L: He he he.

*Conversation End*

*Conversation Start*

L: I was texting Skyler yesterday and she has a question for you. She has a boyfriend now, and she wants to know who you have a crush on, since she apparently thinks she knows who at our school. As usual, I dunno what she means… (taking ignorance. I told Skyler I liked him and she said she thought he liked me. Skylar said that if he hadn't moved, she was planning to get us together (before she even knew that I liked him))

K: i want to know who she thinks i like! i didnt have a crush on anyone out there. but here her name is Amanda

L: *completely disappointed* Skyler thought you had a crush on me. Weird, right? (lying now)

K: how did she come up with that?

L: "The way he looked at you" is what she tells me (exactly what she said)

K: sorry but there is another

*Conversation End*

L: *after he hasn't answered me in a month and a half* Okay, I have to admit. I didn't think you'd expect me to be stupid. I got my iPod back yesterday. I can see that you've been online near-daily. Are you really ignoring me? I'm trying hard to keep up our friendship, but you have to meet me halfway. Friendship is, after all, a two way street.

L: *the day after the last one, after I see he's been online again* Once again it happens... Apparently I'm mute and invisible. You get online twice in one day, and you still ignore my messages. I hate being ignored by people who I trust. Everyone does it to me. I know I don't always talk much, and when I do it's often not very interesting to others, but I Do like to know that people can still hear me. At home and at school, when I speak, people often speak over me... It hurts, you know.

Oh, where are you, my angel, now? Can't you see me crying? I know that you can't do it all, But you can't say I'm not trying...

K: *after we had a conversation about why he can't come to my honors band I invited him to come to because it's near where he lives* somehow you can always make me feel bad for not being able to attend things my friends are going to be at. (Not in a bad way.) (that parenthesis was his own, not my note)

K: *day after Halloween* You should have seen me yesterday! I dressed up as jeff the killer. people said I had the perfect smile for the costume.

L: *thing I noticed* You know, you never take the initiative to talk to me first. I have to send you a message first.

L: *after he answers me after a long silence* Oh, so you are alive. I've noticed that you don't seem to talk much to me anymore. Even though you get online multiple times every day and I'm pretty sure you have the time to post on your RPs, but apparently you have no time to type out one little message to me.

K: i can't even keep a long distance friendship. proves my loyalty doesn't it.

*Conversation Start*

L: Happy birthday Kenny! I made you a playlist on YouTube.

(Playlist including: Still Worth Fighting For, Never had a Dream Come True, Safe and Sound, Get Up, Waiting Outside the Lines, Keep Holding On, I'll Remember You, Keep Holding On, and Perfect)

K: You just got me to listen to a bunch of songs I normally would not have. / Thank you!

*Conversation End*

K: I dislike the perception of time. Super fast or god awful slow.

*Conversation Start*

L: *after the official "it's been a year since I last saw you" day* Hey, K. It's me again. The person you haven't seen in over a year now, and don't always respond to.I miss you, honestly. It's been over a year since we saw each other, and even though I only knew you for half a year, we had more things in common than any other friend I've ever had. I've been trying to reach out to you, but you hardly ever answer me. I know you've said you're losing interest in this site. I know you said you're busy. But know what? I never cared about this site, the only reason I go on it is to talk to you. Guess what? I'm busy too. Guess what? I barely had any Internet access all of last spring and summer. Yet I still kept in contact with you. Sometimes I can't help but think that the reason you keep talking to me is out of guilt, and because you don't quite want to abandon me like we've both been before. I honestly miss you, and so do Skyler and the others. I really wish you would come back, even for a brief visit. I've been bringing you updates on stuff going on here, but I barely know anything about you out there. All you've told me is that you have a crush on some girl named Amanda or something, and that one awful thing. I'm trying, Kent, I really am... And I really want to know. The song you asked me to watch (Lullaby for a Princess), did you mean anything by it? Do you miss me just as I miss you, from all these miles away?

K: I am sorry. I truly am. Every day that I haven't responded to you, I have been fretting over it trying to think of what to say. I never tell you anything about myself or what happens at school because I never do anything interesting. Trust me I don't. I have read your story I just haven't finished yet. I don't talk to you out of guilt I enjoy talking to you.

L: Thank you for telling me... Truth is, we're very alike in that regard. Thank you for the song (Amsterdam), too. Friends. Friends until the end…

K: Until all of time stops. Im sorry I am not as good as I should be at responding to you.

L: It makes me happy to know that you really do care, Kent.

K: I never forget a friend. Ones like you are hard to come by.

*Conversation End*

L: We all are insane, dear Kent, maybe you just need to embrace the facts!


	3. Songs

**A list of songs that have passed between us as well as several songs/poems I've written.**

* * *

Songs I sent him: Hymn for the Missing (RED), I Don't Dance (Lee Brice), Ignorance (can't remember the artist), Crime and Punishment (sent him a Leafeon and Glaceon amv I found, suitable. (Leafeon is one of my three favorite eeveelutions, Glaceon is his favorite) Can't remember artist), Still Worth Fighting For (My Darkest Days), Get Up (Superchick), Perfect (Simple Plan (sent him this for a different reason)), I'll Remember You (No Secrets), Keep Holding on (Avril Lavigne), Never had a Dream Come True (S Club), Quiet (Lights), On My Own (Ashes Remain).

Songs he's sent me: Lullaby for a Princess (ponyphonic), Amsterdam (Imagine Dragons).

Songs I've wanted to send to him if he ever stops talking to me: How to Save a Life (The Fray), Care (Joel Faviere), She is the Sunlight (can't remember artist), In the End (Linkin Park), I Will Not Bow (Breaking Benjamin), Cat and Mouse (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus), What Hurts the Most (can't remember artist), Broken (can't remember artist), Hello (Evanescence), Missing (Evanescence), A Little too not Over You (can't remember artist), Youth (Daughter), One Day (Trading Yesterday), Let it Burn (RED), Impossible (Shontelle).

* * *

The following are Songs/Poems I've written for him. First two are when I was angry with him for not answering me, and I would have sent him if he'd ever given up and stopped talking to me. The third is... well... I was planning to send it to him on the aniversity of the day he left, but I completely lost my nerve...

* * *

"No More"

**...**

We used to be such good friends

Why'd you lie to me till the end?

I was once shy and afraid to say

That I loved you from that day

But now, I'm not

**...**

I never thought you'd betray me

I never thought this would come to be

I was so afraid when you left

But now only rage remains

**...**

Did you ever feel guilty

When you were lying to my face?

When I was smiling

Were you secretly scowling?  
Did you ever love me

Or was it all my imagination?  
Was it all part of the separation?

Why'd you lie to me till the end…?

No more, no more…

**...**

I shared everything with you

My hopes, my fears, my love, my despair

But you hardly said anything

While I poured my heart out to you…

**...**

We were so alike

And then we weren't

Where'd I go wrong…?

**...**

Who'd have guessed you'd be the one

I've come to hate?

**...**

Did you ever feel guilty

When you were lying to my face?

When I was smiling

Were you secretly scowling?  
Did you ever love me

Or was it all my imagination?  
Was it all part of the separation?

Why'd you lie to me till the end…?

No more, no more…

**...**

(Was it all my imagination?  
Or was it a part of the separation?)

...  
Did you ever feel guilty

(Was it all part of my…)

When you were lying to my face?

(Imagination…?)

When I was smiling

(Or was it just a part…)

Were you secretly scowling?  
(Of the separation…?)

Did you ever love me?

(Love me…?)

Love me…!

No more…

**...**

No more…

This is, the end…

For us…

* * *

"Losing Me"

...

For the longest time

I've trusted you

Not to leave me hanging

For the longest time

I've trusted you

To keep me answering

...

But then you started

To grow distant

And not respond to me

I always thought you were my friend

By my side, until the end

I know you've had troubles, and

I can't pretend to understand

But…

...

How far away

Can you get

Before you lose me?

How many times

Can I try

Before I give up?

How long

Will I cry

Before I no longer care?  
You're losing me

And not getting anywhere

You're not getting anywhere…

...

What you don't realize

Is that you're losing me...

* * *

"I Wish..."

...

Time flows through the hourglass

So quickly, sand falls through

It's all gone by tonight

And my heart still aches for you

...

Time flowing endlessly

It's all gone by tonight

I'm left with everything

When you left, hoping for nothing

So as fades this light

I just want to admit my love for you

Before I lose the chance tonight

...

We've known each other for so long

Sharing everything

I've tried hinting through a song

But I don't know if I was wrong

To try to tell you how I feel about you

...

Did you ever mean anything

With the things you sent?

I may never know

You may be weirded out by this

But I want you to know that

No matter what you say, we'll still be friends

But maybe, just maybe, closer than before

...

So as the time flows

And as I re-watch you go

I'll admit my attraction to you

As the moon wanes

In the black diamond sky

I'll be here

Hoping you are there

Wanting to fly

With me...

* * *

And finally, I will end with something special. This is on Kent's profile on the website we chat on. Skylar says she thinks he is referring to me by it.

Even though it may seem dark, There's always a shimmer of light. Either from the stars or the moon, or from the friendship we share. Our friendship will never let us down. After all this time, after all we've been through. I've realized something, our friendship is stronger then ever.


End file.
